ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 323 (10th March 1988)
Plot Den tells Simon to get over Magda and move on with his life. Donna goes to get the salads for The Vic lunches and Den forces Simon to go with her so he can get to know her. Angie tells Pat Den has asked her to marry him again. Simon asks Donna out for the evening. Mary slags Rod off to Sue in front of him, which he does not appreciate. He tries talking to Mary but she will not listen. Kenny puts things right with his wife. He gets Elizabeth so that she can talk to her boyfriend, Donald, but she refuses to talk to him. Rod goes to Mary's flat. The pair viciously argue and she then kicks him out. Barry and Ian have a laugh over how Elizabeth can write to Donald to tell him she is breaking up with him. Darren tells Barry and Ian he wants them to pay him £400 each to him to join his mobile disco service. They excitedly agree. Chris meets with Harry Jameson to see if he will invest in his haulage business. Harry tells him he will consider joining. The Beale and Fowler family come together to have a party and see Kenny and Elizabeth off at Number 45. Pauline asks Arthur's loan shark if she can see how much debt he is in still. Arthur is £300 in debt still. Pauline asks him where he is getting extra money from and he tells her he has not stopped claiming social security benefits yet. Donna and Simon sneak into the upstairs flat of The Dagmar for their date night together. Kenny announces to the family that Kathy and Pete have agreed to let Elizabeth live in their flat so that she can stay in the UK for longer. Lou is thrilled, while Kathy and Pete are furious with Ian for going behind their backs. Pat wants to go over to Kenny's leaving party. Willmott-Brown heads to the upstairs flat in The Dagmar after closing up. He finds Simon's coat and make-up on the sofa. Donna gets away whilst Simon is caught. He claims he was looking for the coat and then runs off. Lou is not happy to see Pat at the party. Pat exposes Kenny's real reasons for visiting, telling everyone his marriage was on the rocks. Kenny comes clean but insists it was also to see Lou. Donna and Simon kiss. Den tells Angie to stop telling Pat and Sharon they are remarrying as it will never happen. Rod shouts to Mary from outside. She throws his clothes into the street and tells him to go away. Cast Regular cast *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Mary - Linda Davidson *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Lou - Anna Wing *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Angie - Anita Dobson *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Den - Leslie Grantham *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Darren - Gary McDonald *Barry - Gary Hailes *Chris - Allan O'Keefe Guest cast *Kenny - Michael Attwell *Elizabeth - Lucy Bayler *Bruce - Crawford Logan *Harry Jameson - Anthony Dutton Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23B Albert Square - Backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar and upstairs flat *Turpin Way Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'What's she doing here? I said, what's she doing here. I didn't ask her.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,850,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes